Gates Gate
by degunther
Summary: Morale is high in the 12th. The Beckett Team just closed a major Hit for Hire Case. The precinct performance numbers are at an all time high, and the rumor mill has it that Captain Gates is on the short list for a Commanders slot. When specters of her past IA cases begin to haunt the Captain, she gets help from a most unlikely source, Castle. This is a very loose sequel to both 'Lu


**Gates Gate**

Morale is high in the 12th. The Beckett Team just closed a major Hit for Hire Case. The precinct performance numbers are at an all time high, and the rumor mill has it that Captain Gates is on the short list for a Commanders slot. When specters of her past IA cases begin to haunt the Captain, she gets help from a most unlikely source, Castle. This is a very loose sequel to both 'Luck's Cost' and 'What Price Art'.

**Chapter 1 –Celebration **

**Wednesday at the 12th **

"Captain you have a minute," asked Kate as she was knocking on the Captain's door?

"Come on in Detective."

"Sir, the Team is going out to dinner tomorrow night and we would like for you to join us. We're going to Q3. It will be Castle's treat."

"I would love to Detective but I can't. "

"If it's about the cost of the dinner Sir…"

"It's not that Detective, it's as a Captain I can't be perceived to have favorites. You guys go ahead. You have earned it. Your Team has done nothing but good solid police work ever since I took command. I was glad to see you guys getting the recognition you deserve at the Command Level. Enjoy the dinner. Remember that it's not that I don't want to join you, it's I don't think I can."

"Ok Sir. Captain one other thing. Is the rumor mill accurate about you being on the short list?"

After a long moment Captain Gates breaks into a small smile and answers "Yes. I've got my first interview next week, then who knows. Your Team breaking that major state-wide case and the precinct performance numbers could not have come at a better time."

"Well good luck Sir. And No is your final answer on Dinner? The food will be outstanding."

"Thanks," said Captain Gates with a genuine smile, "but I must decline."

After confirming with Madison that they needed a table for six, Kate joined her Team in bringing the case boxes and setting up for trail preparation. The Team was a victim of a scheduling crunch. One of the Judges had been ill for a month and the cases had delayed. Now the Team had to prepare to support six different cases. Some of them would be tried simultaneously. So the workload of who was supporting which case and when had yet to be worked out. But that was tomorrow's problem to be worked out with ADA Frost. Today's activity was just get the material in the Conference Room and be sure everything was organized.

**At the Loft**

"Hey Castle," called out Kate as she entered the Loft. Kate shrugged of the no response and started sorting the mail. When she got to the cable bill she stopped and smiled. No one would have ever thought that one of their first 'fights' was over who was going to pay the bills. The mutual make-up part was nice, remembered Kate. Carrying the mail into the den Kate wondered 'where is Castle?' On her way back to the bedroom to perform her normal off-duty ritual, stow the hardware, put the phone on the charger and change into house clothes, her phone rang.

"Hey sweetie," said Kate. It was Alexis.

"Kate I asked Dad for a lift home for the weekend and we are caught in traffic. Probably another twenty minutes out, ok."

"What about your Thursday classes?"

"Only paper submittals and counseling sessions, I took care of that on Tuesday so I could have a long weekend off."

"Smart. Does this mean we need more OJ and ice cream," joked Kate.

"Probably," agreed Alexis with a hint of a laugh.

"Dad says he as a beef brisket in the crock pot, and salad in the fridge. He also says if you could handle the vegetables that would be great. "

"Ok, bye sweetie."

We haven't had a chance to really talk since I married Castle, thought Kate. Sometime this weekend I'll offer and we'll see what happens. One thing is for sure, she is her Daddy's girl.

Kate felt like a stranger during the first part of dinner. Alexis and Castle were engaging in their normal Father Daughter banter. It was fun to watch but Kate felt like an intruder. In a lull Alexis reached over and grabbed Kate's hand and said, "Kate I'm glad you married my Dad. At least this way I know he will get feed when he is on a writing binge."

"Unless I'm on a case," replied Kate, and now all three were off discussing Castle's sometimes unique dining habits.

After dinner and dishes Castle spent his normal hour or so in the den working on his next project. Finishing up for tonight, Castle walked into the front room and saw his ladies watching TV. Alexis his daughter, when did she grow into this beautiful young woman, thought Castle was sitting at one end of the couch, and Kate the most extraordinary woman in the world was sitting at the other.

Reaching over the couch from behind Castle Gave Kate a gentle hug and kissed her on the back of her neck. Kate kissed his hand in return and patted the cushions next to her. During a break in the show Kate said, "Alexis we are going to Q3 tomorrow, us, Kevin and Jenney, Javier and Lanie will be there. Want to join us?"

"It's a bit of a celebration," added Castle. "They closed a big case, got commendations from the Governor and everything. Of course they can't tell anybody about it. I'm sure they would like to see you, and no you won't be intruding. As I said it's a celebration, the more the merrier."

"Sure, I want to talk to Lanie, and hear about the new baby. Dad…"

"Let me guess, a new dress?"

"And shoes," laughed Alexis.

"What no purse? Mother would be shocked."

"I'm pacing myself," laughed Alexis.

"I'll call Mads In the morning," smiled Kate.

**Chapter 2 **

**Thursday morning at the Loft**

Castle never got tired of watching Kate get out of bed and head towards the shower. He also would never get tired of the look Kate gave him when she saw him watching her, or the wink she gave him when she wanted some company in the shower. While Kate headed towards the shower Castle dressed and headed towards the kitchen.

After Kate had finished dressing for work she headed to the counter top. Rounding the corner she could hear Martha, Alexis and Castle all laughing at something. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You're late. It's Alexis is home from college Pancake Day."

Kate started to laugh in spite of herself. One thing about Castle he can find the smallest thing and blow it up into a joyous occasion. I love that about him. Waiting for her when she sat down was her orange juice, coffee, and two hot pancakes the size of the plate.

"Plans," asked Castle looking at Alexis.

"Grand is taking me shopping, then I going to go with her to her school."

As soon as Alexis said shopping Kate and Rick looked at each. There seeming telepathic connection seem to ask 'What's one more at dinner?'

"Martha,' said Kate we are having dinner at Q3 at seven-thirty. Can you join us?"

"Thank you Katherine I'd love too."

"Castle you still going to Mrs. Murphy's third grade class to read?"

"Ten-thirty as always, I'm reading a Chilean Folk tale about How the Tiger Got His Stripes. Can you join me? "

"It depends on the ADA and the trial preparation. I'll try." You're my tiger and you know that, Kate thought looking at Castle. His touch on her hand as he refilled her coffee cup was all the confirmation she needed.

**Thursday at the 12th**

When ADA Frost called to inform the Team that his Team couldn't make it over to the 12th until after lunch, Kate was silently furious. If there was one thing Kate was not known for it was senseless waiting. The rest of her Team shrugged their shoulders and scheduled Gym and Range time before lunch. Similarly Kate scheduled Range and outreach time. I get to be with my husband and he can buy me lunch, thought Kate, which will make up a little bit for the wait, now to give Espo another run for his money at the range.

Kate returned to her desk after the range to check if anything had changed with regards to the ADA coming over only to find a Captain Lou waiting for her.

"Good morning Detective, I'm Captain Lou. I'm one of the Departments Community Affairs officers. I would like to talk to about the outreach time you have been logging."

"Sir, why don't you join me? I'm on my way to read to Mrs. Welch's third grade class now. This way you can see what I do. Demonstrations are always more revealing than descriptions don't you think?" With the Captain in tow, she headed out to be with her husband, even with a whole class of third graders as chaperons.

On the way over Kate told the Captain how the folktales that are reading are from the countries the class is studying in geography. After the reading they get the kids to talk through the story with a dual purpose to understand the moral of the story, and to realize there are kids just like them in the other countries.

Castle was walking up the steps when he saw Kate's cruiser enter the parking lot. She made it, he thought. Good, the kids will love it, and I love seeing her. When Castle saw the other officer with Kate he froze for a second and wondered what was going on. 'Be nice' he thought he heard Kate say. After the introductions all Castle could think about were bureaucrats, suits, and smiles.

Mrs. Welch opened the door to her classroom before Castle had an opportunity to knock. "Mr. Castle right on time as always. Kate lovely to see you again. The kids will be thrilled."

"Mrs. Welch this is Captain Lou is with the NYPD Department of Community Affairs. He came alone to see what we do. You don't mind if he watches," asked Kate?

"Of course not."

"Mr. Castle the class is yours."

"Hi guys, you remember Detective Beckett don't you." After a lot of headshaking, "Mrs. Welch said that you were almost done studying about Chile, so today I thought we would read a Chilean Folk tale about 'How the Tiger Got His Stripes'."

The Castle's natural chemistry and almost psychic connection allowed their voices to weave together to tell the tale. The children were able to remember all of the animals, and the Tiger's silliness and courage and strength which allowed him to earn his stripes. Third graders being third graders, they will always ask the question you are not prepared for.

"Detective my Mom said that you shot and killed someone last week. Is that so?"

Kate felt Castle stiffen in his chair beside her. She looked down at her feet, took a deep breath looked at Robert, the child who asked the question and said, "Robert I didn't want to, but I had to. He broke into our home. He was going to kill us. If I didn't shot him he would have killed my husband and then me. I would rather die than let anything happen to him. Killing someone isn't always the answer, but sometimes it's necessary to save a life. I cried after I shot him. I didn't want to shot him, but I had to save my husband."

With a nod from Robert, "That's what my Dad said."

Mrs. Welch seeing the obvious distress on her guests faces jumped right in. "Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett thanks for joining us today," said Mrs. Welsh. "We look forward to seeing you again."

"Thanks for having us," said Castle.

"Bye class," said Rick and Kate together.

Outside in the hall, "Kate I'm sorry about the question," said Mrs. Welch.

Dismissing it with a wave of her hand, "Will my answer cause you any problems?"

"I don't think so. These kids are a lot more aware of the world than I was at their age."

Outside in the sun, Castle took a deep breath and looked at Kate, I so much want to hold you, he thought.

"Detective, we had better be heading back," said Captain Lou. "Mr. Castle that was quite a performance in there. I see why Mrs. Welch invites you back."

"Thank you Captain."

"Bye Castle," and with a shrug Kate walks toward her cruiser knowing full well that both of them were reliving the events of that night. 'I love you' she whispered in her mind. On the return trip to the 12th Captain Lou said that his report would state that the outreach time Kate was spending with Mrs. Welch's class is a value to the NYPD and should be continued.

A hot dog and a bottle of water while watching CNN in the break room was not the lunch Kate had envisioned. At least dinner will be spectacular, she thought.

The meeting in the small conference room with the ADA after lunch was unusual to say the least. In addition to himself the ADA brought two assistances with him. In addition Kate was even more surprised when the ADA asked Captain Gates to attend the meeting.

"Good afternoon all. For those that don't know me I'm ADA Tim Frost this is ADA Sue Allen, my normal second chair, and ADA Jack Ziegler. He will also be performing second chair duties. As you know the illness of a couple of Judges has put us into a bit of a crisis. What we have worked out is that I will be trying all of your Team's cases. Sue will support me in the Court on the case under trail, while Jack prepares for the next case. Jack will support for the case he has prepared and so on. We will try each case consecutively. We will have two days between each case. I would like to minimize the disruption to your operation Captain. If possible could you assign a Detective to help us on all of the cases? The other two would be available for normal duty. The 'assignee' would be available to you on a non-interference basis."

"Ok," said Captain Gates, "Do you have any preferences?"

"We have worked with Detective Beckett in the past. She comes across great on the witness stand and has been able to handle the cross-examinations easily."

"Kate," asked Captain Gates?

"I'm ok with it Captain. It keeps Javier and Kevin together. As long as I'm still able to help out that will be fine."

The rest of the afternoon Kate spent with the ADA's reviewing the material for the first and second cases. At about an hour to the end of shift, Esposito came into the conference room and suggested to Kate that she get a cup of coffee. Trusting her Teammate Kate walked out and followed his eyes to see Commander Howard, the Chief's Discipline Guy, Captain Meriwether, the current head of IA, and the Chief of Detectives enter Captain Gates office.

The Team knew if these three visited the Captain it had to be bad news, and personal. "Let me know when they leave," said Kate.

"Do you think she will talk to you," asked Esposito?

"Don't know until I try," replied Kate.

"Hopefully it's only a formality about her upcoming interview."

"Too much to hope for," said Ryan.

"Just let me know ok," said Kate.

About a half-hour later Kevin knocked on the conference room door, "Kate, a moment."

Kate followed Kevin out of the room and watched Captain Gates looking dejected head back to her office and close the door.

Knocking on the Captain's office door, "Sir you got a minute," asked Kate.

Waving Kate in she continued, "Captain we couldn't help but notice your visitors. If there is anything we need to know? Anything we can do to help?"

"Sorry Detective, no?"

"Captain the rumor mills are going to be working overtime in a few minutes, and if there is anything we can do to help we will. Sir you have earned the respect and loyalty of everyone in this house. If there is…"

"That's the point Detective you can't. I appreciate the gesture. I do. But I can't use your help. The Chief of Detectives made that absolute clear. They got a unanimous tip about several of my past IA cases. They looked into them and think there is merit in looking deeper. I was warned about assigning someone to shadow the investigation. 'Improper use of resources' the Chief called it"

"We could do it on our own time."

Shaking her head, Captain Gates said, "The Chief was very clear on that too."

"There's got to be some way," said Kate.

"I don't see any, I'm going to have to wait for the investigation to conclude then tackle the results."

"This means the chances of you getting promoted are gone."

"Afraid that's the least of my concerns," confirmed the Captain. "The Chief of Detectives said the allegations were very serious."

In her mind Kate heard a Tiger snarl. "Captain I know someone who can help. He knows police procedures. He understands conspiracies. He doesn't work for you, and he doesn't take no for an answer, and in the last couple of years he has learned to be subtle. "

"Castle," said Captain Gates in an unbelievable tone of voice? "I couldn't ask."

"You don't have to. You've earned his loyalty too. No one will suspect him. He has the perfect cover. He's doing 'research on what happens during an IA investigation.' With a little bit of finesse some of the cases he will read about will be your current case. He will get to the bottom of it. "

After a long moment with each woman the measure of the other, "Ok, have him come in the first thing tomorrow."

"Captain there is one other thing. Don't ever lie to him on anything. I've made that mistake before we were married. I will not make it again," said Kate in a firm voice and a touch of color rising to her cheeks. "Captain he will demand your absolute honesty."

"He'll have it. Now go. Don't you have a dinner to go to?"

When Kate left the Captain's office she caught Esposito's eye and headed for the break room.

"Trouble," asked Esposito?

"Yes, details at dinner ok? Not here."

"Bad," asked Ryan?

"Extremely," confided Kate. "We will battle plan it at dinner, ok?"

**Back at the loft**

Alexis was sitting at the counter, a cup of tea and her textbook in front of her when she heard Detective Beckett … Kate I can call her Kate thought Alexis, enter the loft.

"Castle," yelled Kate with a touch of pain and panic in her voice. What's wrong thought Alexis.

"Kate," said her Dad from the den. Castle had just entered Alexis's field of view when Kate all but tackled her Dad. For a long moment Alexis watched Kate and Rick share a hug, her Dad's face in Kate's hair, and Kate trembling slightly.

"Dad, Kate, what's wrong."

"Nothing now," said her Dad.

Kate arched back looked up in Castle's eyes, "Sweetie this morning we were reading to the third graders and one of them asked about the shooting her a little while ago. I know I relived the moment, and I'm sure it was worse for your Dad. " Alexis's eyes went immediately to the area in front of the door, " … and this is the first time I can truly see he's ok."

"Phone," offered Alexis.

"Words,… deeds are best," said Castle as he pulled Kate into a kiss.

Alexis averted her eyes. It always bothered her when she saw her Dad kiss another woman. Dad loves Kate, and she loves him, still a kiss is a private shared moment.

"Ladies we leave at six forty-five for Q3," said Castle.

"Driving or town car," asked Kate?

"Town car, this is a celebration isn't it?"

"Yes," it was thought Kate, but now?

When Castle arrived at Q3 he thought he was the richest man in the world. After all he was arriving with three of the most beautiful women in the world. His Mom, though well past her prime, was still a very beautiful woman. Her easy grace and charm just added to her remaining physical beauty and made Martha the center of attention anywhere she went. Alexis had inherited her mother's lean and delicate good looks. Her independence and self-confidence always impressed the people she met. And Kate, thought Castle, is Kate. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they navigated their way to the table he was reward with a gentle smile. Yes I am the richest man in the world thought Castle looking at his family and his best friends.

"Guys and gals," said Madison Queller, the owner of Q3 and Kate's friend from high school, "Welcome. All you need to do is select your entrée and Chef will take care of everything else. Oh, sharing is encouraged," she continued with a huge smile. Favoring Kate and Rick with a smile, "Chef was delighted when I told her you were coming tonight Kate. Even more so when I told her you were a party of eight."

"She has always treated us right," said Kate "I'm just glad you had an open table for us." Kate and Rick had made this 'their' place. Due to its newness Rick had no history with EX's here. Between Kate's friendship with Madison, and the mutual admiration society thing between the Chef and Castle Q3, had become special to them.

"For you guys, I will always try my best," affirmed Madison, "Enjoy."

"What's the scoop on Captain Gates," asked Esposito?

"What scoop," echoed Castle?

"She didn't tell you either Bro?"

"Apparently not," grossed Rick.

"This is supposed to be a celebration," said Kate. "So before I start down that path I want to propose a toast. Even though we've closed more cases than any other Homicide Team in the last several years, and our cases still have a 100% conviction rate, and our last case brought recognition from the Governor's office, I think the appropriate toast for us would be to 'Friends'. "

"Friends," they all echoed.

"Now about Captain Gates,…" When Kate revealed that the Captain was under investigation, the allegations were serious, and even if she was cleared, she would probably lose this shot at the promotion. The Team was very upset that they could not help their Captain.

"Dad, what are we going to do," asked Alexis?

"I don't work for her, so if there is a way I can help, I'm in," said Castle.

"Me too," chirped Alexis.

"Good, I've already talked with her. You can talk with her tomorrow morning."

"You already volunteered me," asked an astonished Castle? "Know me that well do you?"

When Kate turned her head and smiled all Rick could do was offer her his hand, which was quickly captured and kissed. 'In this I do' was the whisper in Rick's mind. 'Yes you do' his mind whispered back.

With the issue of Captain Gates resolved, for now, the group turned their attention to the great food, great wine, and even better friends.

**Friday at the 12****th**

Kate and Rick were among the first to arrive. When Rick saw that the Captain's office was still dark, he veered off to the Break Room to make coffees, while Kate did her normal electronic start off shift check. The most pressing bit of news was that both of the ADA Second Chairs would be over around eight-thirty to continue preparation for the first trial. The tentative schedule was for the trial to begin on Monday morning with jury selection in the morning and then testimony proper in the afternoon. Tentatively Kate was scheduled to testify sometime around two o'clock. Today they wanted to knock out exactly what Kate's testimony would be, what the supporting facts were etc. Tomorrow and Sunday would be dry runs with as vicious and complete a cross-examination as they could manage.

After Ryan and Esposito completed their check in rituals, Kate gathered them up and they went into the Conference Room to get the information for the first two cases set-up. Rick finished his coffee while in the Conference Room listening to the friendly banter among Kate's Team. After giving the Captain time to finish her morning data sync Castle knocked on her door.

"You wanted to see me Sir," asked Castle?

"Yes, come in and close the door. Do you know what's going on?"

"Only what Kate told me. You are up for a promotion and now an old IA case is coming back to haunt you. You don't know which case, and you can't use your people to help you. Is that normal? Kate also said that you thought the charges were very serious."

"You got it right. The Chief of Detectives told me that what he had seen the charges could be very serious. Yes it is normal to limit the involvement of other Officers in an internal investigation. But before we begin, I have to know why are you helping me Castle?"

"Before I answer that, is there any chance that the charges are true?"

Captain Gates went rigid. The glare that she gave Castle was intense. When she saw he just standing there watching her she took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out. "Mr. Castle," said Captain Gates remembering the 3XK case, "You are the one person I can't get mad at for asking the question. You have been on this side of the problem and persevered, and I need to keep my calm and do the same. I may have been over zealous at times, and I may have kept investigating when I could have closed the case, but I did knowing wrong. All the data is correct and legally obtained. Nothing significant was omitted. No lead uninvestigated. I did everything I could to prove an allegation. When I couldn't everyone knew that person was clean. I know have stepped on some toes and perhaps that is coming back to bite me. I stand on my record in IA. I did the best I could, everything I did was by the book and everything in the case record is factual."

"Good, I don't have a single good reason for doing this. As a matter of fact it's as close to a personal lose-lose situation as I've ever been in. If I help you and you are successful in getting the promotion, then I get to break in a new Captain who may not let me work with Kate. If I can't help you and you lose your position, then I get to break in a new Captain who may not let me work with Kate. Of the two, I'd rather have the oncoming Captain know that he is replacing the best precinct Captain in the NYPD."

"Why am I helping you," continued Castle. "You could say it's payback for letting me work with Kate. Because we both know you can bench me anytime you choose, the Mayor won't like it, but you will say that protecting the people come before anything else and I'm out. You could say that this is a good story and I love a good story. You could also say that I know who my friends are, and I will always support my friends. And you could say Kate asked me, and I love my wife. All those reasons work for me."

"Me too."

"Ok so how can I help you?"

"I need you to go over to IA read the case file. Find out the new information, debunk it. Find out who is behind it so I can prevent it from happening again. No one out in the room can know you are working on this. You can't discuss this with them and they can't help you."

"We are too late for that Sir. There are three Detectives who know why I'm in here. There is one Detective whom I will discuss everything with. I need her guidance and support."

"Beckett must not physically help you Mr. Castle."

"I shall do my best to make that clear to her Sir. First things first, besides the four other candidates for the Commander's position who else might be gunning for you?"

"I don't know Castle."

"Captain that's unacceptable. You had to step on some toes to get here. They heard about you being up for promotion and think now is the time for payback." After Captain Gates reluctantly gives up some names Castle asks, "What about the surplus Captains?" About a year ago the Chief had realigned and reorganized the Department. In the process he had eliminated the need for twelve Captains. Those affected had a year to find a Captain's post, retire, or accept a demotion to Lieutenant but be at the top of the list when a Captaincy became available. Currently there were three Captains on the list.

Looking at his notes Castle said, "Ok I have eleven targets. How do I get in and read the case file."

"I'm arranged for you to be issued a Police Consultant Credential. LT will see to that. I've also arranged for you to have a limited time login to our system. Use both sparingly, because you will leave footprints. Also I've arranged with Detective Sergeant Marry Collins permission for you to review the file today. If you need to read it the second time you need to contact her directly to see if she can accommodate the request."

"Castle thank you for doing this."

"Not yet Captain, after I succeed yes, now no. Captain, I'm going to have to ask you to role play for a minute." When Captain Gates looks at Castle puzzled, Castle continues. "Everyone out there knows that the only reason you call me in to your office is to dress me down. Let's not disappoint ok?"

With a hint of a smile Captain Gates stands up, makes her way to the door, points her finger at Castle opens the door and said an a raised voice, "…and don't let me hear about this again."

Castle assumed a defeated posture and shuffled toward the elevator. From the Conference Room Kate had been surreptitiously watching the Captains Office. When she heard the Captain's remarks and noticing Castle's posture, she excused herself and hurried after Castle. Kate was surprised when Castle cut her off with a chopping motion of his hand when she asked about Captain Gates. She was astounded when Castle literally drug her into the elevator. After the doors closed Castle pulled Kate into a short but fierce kiss.

Pushing away Kate said,"Captain Gates…"

"…role play for the room," answered Castle. "I've always wanted to kiss you in here. She's called in a lot of favors to get me access to the case. I hope I can help?"

Kate reached up and pulled Castle into another kiss, "For luck," she whispered as the door opened. The kisses reminded the pair of the kisses they exchanged when they saved the Boys from the assassin several years ago. On the ride back up to her floor Kate reflected on just how much Castle meant to her and to her Team. In response to the unasked question Kate volunteered, "The Captain decided that Castle needed to be someplace else today." Seeing that the ADA's were clueless and her Team got the message that Castle was on his way to help their Captain, Kate relaxed and continued her preparation.

"If there is nothing else we can do for you guys, I would like to get some range and gym time in before lunch," said Esposito.

Range and Gym time, thought Ryan, with a laugh. Ever since Kate had beaten Javier on the range he had been working like a mad man. Kevin found it both reassuring and humbling that he a rated Marksman was the low man on the shooting totem pool. Reassuring in the sense that both his Partner's were Experts and if things went bad they would hit what they were aiming at, and humbling because he was the weak link. On any other team, maybe except SWAT, Kevin would be the number one shooter, but not on this Team. And the Gym was just as bad. Javier was a martial arts enthusiast and kept practicing his craft. Since Kate got married she had been teaching Castle. She had gotten quicker, stronger, smoother, and more focused. Castle had started the lessons just to be with Kate, but had started learning and learning fast. Castle was no longer the skill less civilian everyone had to protect. Kate had taught him enough so that he could protect himself. Lately Kate had been teaching Castle how to use an expanding baton. Castle had become so proficient with it that it was scary. He was almost becoming dangerous. The last time the entire Team had been in the gym Esposito commented that he still could take Castle, but it would hurt.

For the rest of the day Kate worked with the ADA's. Sometimes her mind would wander wondering what Castle was discovering.

**Castle**

"Come in Mr. Castle," said Lt Robert Wood after hearing Castle knock on his office door. "Please close the door." After a long moment he continued, "It's been strongly suggested that I sponsor your request for a Police Consultant Credential. I would like to know why."

"It's the only way I can help 'the lady,' "said Castle in a matter of fact tone.

"Of all the answers I imagined," said the LT, "that one is the clearest and makes most sense. Use this only when you need to. Its use will attract attention. You have been off of everyone's radar for a long time. I would like to keep it that way so that you can stay around. You're the best non-cop I've ever seen."

"Only to help the lady," reiterated Castle. "After that you can have it back and destroy it."

"This is the path, your userid and temporary password for access to our system. It should allow you to see what you need to see. Again its use will be monitored so stay in the areas that you need. Too much exploration will get you noticed."

"Understood, and thank you."

It took till eleven-fifteen for all the paperwork to be complete, and Castle finally received his Credential. After calling Detective Sergeant Marry Collins to set up and after lunch appointment Castle called Alexis.

"Hi Dad," said Alexis.

"Are you still willing to help Captain Gates?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to send you eleven names, a link to the NYPD Portal, my userid and temporary password. I want you…"

"…to log on and create an Attitude Correlation Matrix between them and Captain Gates, and for the ones with the most negative indication, try to obtain tier one and tier two data," said Alexis.

"Right, check…"

"….assignments, cases, working groups, training seminars, anyplace Captain Gates and these guys could have been at the same time," continued Alexis.

"Alexis you are…"

"Amazing I know. I've also head a good teacher you taught me how to structure research to solve a problem. Dad how bad is it?"

"I don't know. I'll find out after lunch."

"Oh, Dad we are out of OJ, ice cream, cut colds, and we will probably need more laundry detergent."

"Text me so I don't forget."

"OK"

A little after one o'clock Castle met Detective Sergeant Marry Collins at the entrance to the IA spaces. As they were walking Sergeant Collins explains, "Mr. Castle I need your cell phone, your voice recorder, and your notebook. These are IA cases so no note taking will be allowed to protect the parties. The coffee mess is here, the rest room is just down the hall right by the water fountain. I've pulled five cases and set-up you up in a small conference room. The case books are paged counted each time they leave and return to the document holding facility. I've signed these out, so if any pages are missing when I turn them back in I will know where to look. The combination to the door is 1-8-1-2."

Upon entering the Conference Room the Detective said, "These three are they cases you need to look at. I pulled the other two just for cover."

"Three cases? Have you looked at them?"

"Yes, and they really could hurt Victoria."

"Victoria?"

"We go back a long way Mr. Castle," confirmed the Detective.

"If the phone rings do not answer it. If it rings twice then put whatever you are looking at away, and look at one of the cover cases. Ok"

When Castle nods, "I go off shift at six-thirty, so you need to be complete by six o'clock. …The Captain is a good person and a good cop. She say's your one of the best analysts that she has ever seen. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I hoping you can find something to help her. "

"I will do my best. "

With that Detective Collins left the room, Castle hung up his jacket and began to read the case file. Having been warned that he would lose his toys when he entered the facility, Castle came prepared. A while ago he had purchased several special purpose pens. One of the pens was also a voice recorder, and the other one had a camera good enough to photograph documents. He had turned the voice recorder on when he transferred the pen from his jacket to his shirt pocket.

As Castle read the case files he was impressed by the depth and breadth of the investigation. In her younger days Captain Gates was through and very meticulous in her record keeping. Castle paid particular attention to the new material which caused the cases to be reopened. They were reopened because of two unanimous tips and one so called dying declaration. For his audio notes Castle summarized the cases as follows:

Case 1 – The Captain was bribed to suppress information that would have cleared a suspect. The evidence includes an account her eldest kids name and the report. Both looked genuine. The problem was the amount was too small and still and even number. Those types of accounts earn interest, not much, but some. Also the report was a fake. It was a valid report except that names and dates had been altered. The new information was in a modern type font, just slightly different from the typewriter font. Also the characters with the new information was added using a modern printer, not a typewriter ribbon. This was the same technique they used to hide Captain Montgomery's involvement. The key problem is how to backtrack to find out how and when the account was opened and by whom.

Case 2 –A statement from a former cop, retired Sergeant Meadows, who is dying from cancer states that Victoria was the IA informant to a group of cops aligned with one of the street gangs. The statement says he saw her at a raid but she escaped and had an alibi. He points to the fact they she bought new house and new car just weeks after this raid as proof. He didn't bring it up early because his partner was under investigation and he did not want to jeopardize him. He is making the statement now because he has cancer. This one could be tough, thought Castle. Dying declarations carry a lot of weight. But he has known about this condition for six months. Something else must have happened to trigger the statement.

Case 3 – The Captain blackmailed a promotion board member in order to gain the promotion. The blackmail took the form of Captain Gates burying information on the board members conduct. The board member recently died, and this report, alone with a note from Captain Gates was 'discovered' in his personal papers and made available to IA. The problem was that this document was also a fake, and if the case notes are correct only one other person new about the investigation. This one should be easy thought Castle.

At a little after six, Detective Collins came to collect the material. "Tell Victoria," whispered Castle, "that two out of the three are clearly bogus. I have some work to do before I can place the skullduggery with a name. One of them looks bad. We are going to have to find a way to talk."

"OK, If you don' mind putting the boxes on the cart and heading toward document control and I will get your stuff."

As Castle was leaving IA, he turned on his phone. He found Alexis's shopping list and messages from Kate to call her. None of them contained their agreed on emergency word so things were normal. Whatever that was, thought Castle.

**At the Loft**

"Castle," Kate called out as she entered the Loft.

"Kate, Dad's not home yet," came Alexis's answer from the den.

What's she doing in the den, thought Kate?

"Alexis…," started Kate. She stopped as soon as she saw eleven names and supporting information on Castle's large screen display. Five of the names were highlighted:

Captain Perez – Candidate

Captain Brown – Candidate

Captain Davis – Surplus

Captain Clarke

Captain Jenkins – Surplus

"Kate, I can call you Kate?"

"Sure sweetie, I'm Kate to you now and always ok?"

"Can I introduce you as by Step Mother?"

"If you must. You are a young adult now, and probably don't need much mothering, but if you need a friend, someone to talk to, or a hug I'm here."

"I don't want to come between you and Dad."

"You won't, and I don't want to come between you and your Dad."

"You won't."

"Where is he? We try to keep Friday night as date night. He disappeared after coming out of Captain Gates office, and I haven't heard from him since."

"Dad called me around eleven-thirty and gave me this assignment," nodding toward the screen. "He gave me eleven names and told me to find out where they intersect with Captain Gates and whether or not the experience was good, bad, or neutral. Of the eleven these Captain Gates seems to have upset these five the most."

"Has he told you about the case?"

"No, just the suspect pool. Least I assume this is the suspect pool."

"It's bad the suspect poll contains nothing but your fellow Police Officers," remarked Kate.

When Kate's phone rings, she smiles, "It's your Dad."

"Hey love where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the research site. The topics are incredible I will tell you about them when I get home." Kate understood, Captain Gates was not to be discussed on the phone. "Traffic is a little heavy forty-five minutes maybe. I'm got some shopping to for Alexis. Do you want me to bring dinner?"

"Let me put on speaker. Alexis what do you want for dinner?"

"Haven't thought about it."

"How about Chinese," asked Castle? "I can hit the market and pick up the stuff while their putting dinner together. "

"I'll take care of the market Castle; you drive safe and get dinner ok? Get me the usual."

"Me too," said Alexis.

"And don't forget an order of crab Rangoon for Tom," added Kate.

"OK, Sorry about date night Kate."

"That's ok you can make it up to me."

"How does a backrub sound?"

"Like a down payment, but I'll take it," purred Kate. "Drive safe."

"What do we need?" After Alexis gave Kate her list, Kate did a quick inventory of the fridge and pantry and left for the market.

As she exited her mind flashed back to the fight she had right here in front of the Loft. Shaking her head she continued on to the market. Exiting the market Kate felt like she was being watched. Scanning she recognized a cruiser and an unmistakable two person detail. Two thoughts went immediately through her head. Why put a detail on me, and their tradecraft stinks.

After dinner and dishes, the three adjourned to the den where Castle told them about the three cases. He commended Alexis for her work and immediately pointed out Captain Jenkins as the only person with direct knowledge of the promotion board blackmail scam. The problem would be to get him to admit it.

Several other research topics presented themselves. One was trying to find a link between Sergeant Meadows and member of the suspect pool. Develop background material on Sergeant Meadows and the top five suspects, and determine if there are any linkages between the top five suspects.

With the research problems for tomorrow defined, two outstanding problems remained, how to keep Captain Gates in the loop, and how to get information on the off shore account.

"On a normal Saturday Captain Gates normally comes in around nine and leaves around twelve-thirty," said Kate.

"So if I meet you for lunch I should be able to talk to her without attracting attention," said Castle.

"Let me come with you," said Alexis. "I can ask Captain Gates if she has some time to talk to me about a career in law enforcement and then bring her up to speed on where we are. No one will suspect."

"I'm not sure she will like the fact that you are working on this," said Rick.

"I'll just say the obvious. The 12th is important to me. In some ways I grew up here. I've no one to tell so the secret is safe with me. Besides I'll tell her that I'm Castle's daughter and he had no choice," smiled Alexis.

"As far as the off shore account is concerned why don't you ask a friend in the Agency? They aren't restricted from looking into it. I know it's not a national security issue, but I think in the favor game they owe us big time," said Kate.

"I'll make the call the call tomorrow. We still need a Plan B," said Castle.

"Why not call them yourself," asked Alexis? "You have the account number and name right? Ask for the complete account history. Tell them that you need it for tax purposes. Sometimes the direct approach works. If not then you still have the Agency."

No one is really watching TV, thought Alexis. I'm reading ahead for class, Kate is reading her book, and Dad is doing what he normally does, read through his magazines. Now if there was a good zombie or horror movie on then Dad would be engaged, otherwise the TV was just noise. Alexis couldn't help but notice how ever so often Kate would turn the page of her book, take a sip of her wine and look at her Dad, and how her Dad's hand would reach out to touch Kate and the look on his face when Kate smiled at him. My Dad finally found someone, thought Alexis. Good. I don't need to worry about him anymore.

**Saturday at the Loft**

When Kate approached the kitchen counter top the rest of the clan was already present, and Chef Castle was in his element. "Dad are you going to take me with you to the 12th or not," asked Alexis.

"Kate do you think you will be able to get off for lunch," asked Castle?

"I should be able to. This morning I'm going over my testimony again, and this afternoon they will try the cross-examination game. So I'm pretty sure I can do lunch. Why"

"Mother and Alexis are going to see the matinee of 'First Date'. If they come with me Alexis can play Courier for a couple of minutes, Mother can talk with the Boys for a couple of minutes, while I rescue you. We can all go to lunch, maybe Esposito and Ryan can join us, I can send Alexis and Mother to the theater, the Detectives can go back to work, and I'll try to find something useful to do."

"What are you going to do this morning?"

"I think I'll call the bank to see if they will send me the information. Then I'll start digging in deeper and looking for connections."

"Castle why haven't you taken me to see 'First Date,' "teased Kate.

"It's a musical," was the immediate reply. When Kate fixed Castle with a steady glare, "OK you win, but on your next non-shift night. You know how I hate leaving in the middle of things."

Even musicals whispered her mind; especially musicals came the whispered reply.

**Saturday at the 12****th**

When Kate exited the Loft she quickly spotted the detail watching the Loft. When they didn't move with her she got concerned. Who are they watching? Castle? Maybe the ADA that lives on the block? They are friends, thought Kate, nothing to get alarmed about.

At the precinct Kate went through her normal morning ritual, and checked on the trial material in the conference room. When Esposito and Ryan arrived, Kate was able to give them a brief rundown of the cases and emphasizing they could do nothing physically nothing to help Castle. When the ADA's arrived Kate went into the Conference Room to practice her testimony and the Boys were left in Professional No Man's Land. They were Homicide Detectives without a case. Good because no one had died of a suspicious death and bad because they were caught up on their professional activities and were endanger of becoming bored. Worse yet they could be tagged as 'available' and be shuffled off to do some make work task. They needed a plan to look like they were busy while still remaining available to pick up the next case.

**Back at the loft**

"Grand Bank and Trust how may I help you," said an attractive female voice?

"Customer Services please," replied Castle.

"Grand Bank Customer Services," said another pleasant voice, "how may I help you?"

"May name is Cedric Gates I have account number C4621-1895-00-9586G and I'm trying to obtain my last year's worth of bank statements," said Castle.

"Checking that number Sir. Sir that account has only been active for two months."

"Really," said Castle. "I only opened C4621-1895-00-9586G two months ago? That doesn't seem right."

"Yes Sir, It was opened two months ago. One deposit from the 3rd Uptown Bank, Bank Draft Number 1376 and two Deposits from the 2nd Highland Bank, Bank Draft Number 1598, and Bank Draft Number 1617."

"Really," said Castle. "Could you Fax or email that to me, I need to double-check my records."

"Fax number Sir?"

That was easy thought Castle, now the next thing is to see you purchased the Bank Drafts. That will probably take a court order. I wonder if the Captain and get that. It certainly is fraud, and maybe money laundering, nope that's too big a stretch. At least we know the account was created only two months ago, not when the so called bribe took place. I probably could have had the Agency do this for me. But who knows, the favor could come in handy another time.

As Castle started digging deeper into the top five and Sergeant Meadows he noticed how different this research was then the type he did when writing a book, and how much he underappreciated the efforts of Ryan and Esposito. Research for a book was easy, you are trying to learn something well enough so that you can incorporate it into your story. This research was just slogging away and hopefully finding the things you need.

Today's research had yielded some meaningful information. So far he had discovered that

Captains Perez, Clarke, Jenkins and Brown had been part of the same Academy class.

Meadows had been the TO for Perez.

Perez, Clarke and Jenkins had been part of the same squad for four years. They broke apart when they all got promoted on the same cycle.

They all had one tour in IA.

Jenkins was the last one to make Captain.

Meadows had been a Watch Sergeant for both Clarke and Brown

Meadows had retired three years ago when he first became diagnosed with cancer. His eldest son was a member of the force, and his youngest was graduating High School this year.

Maybe that's the trigger, thought Castle a favor for his son. A search of Junior's records revealed nothing derogatory. He had a good record. He had not been posted to a precinct where one of his Fathers previous commanders was in command. Everything positive. Dead end, Castle thought. The only other thing of note was that he was of the same academy class as Hastings. If I see her I ask her what type of guy he is.

As lunch time was approaching Castle was feeling pretty confident that he could help Captain Gates. The only reason he could spot the forged documents was the hours and hours he and the Boys had spent looking over the Montgomery related case files. The people in IA reviewing the documentation for the first time would just cruise right over it because they are seeing what they expect. The Captain Jenkins connection was just too easy make. The bribery connection has been debunked. That still leaves the witness statement. There has to be a trigger there, and I hope the Captain can explain the house and car.

**Back at the 12****th**

"Alexis," said the desk sergeant with obvious warmth in his voice. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Charlie?"

"He's like you off at school."

"Tell him I said Hi. My Grand, Dad, wherever he has run off to and I are here to collect Kate….Detective Beckett for lunch."

"Go on up. You know the way. I'll tell Castle that his ladies left without him," smiled Sargent Welch. "Alexis, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Thanks," smiled Alexis.

As the Castles' were entering the precinct, Rick spied Officer Hastings and hurried over to ask her a question. "Officer Hastings do you have a minute?"

"Sure for you Mr. Castle."

"I want to ask about one of your Academy classmates. Just general stuff, what type of guy he is ok?"

"OK, I guess. My partner was a member of the same class."

"Great the more opinions the better."

"What's this all about," asked Officer Johnson, Hastings' partner.

"I just read about Sergeant Meadows having terminal cancer and was wondering about what effect that might have on his son."

"Oh I get it," said Hastings, "You are working an officer overcome by grief angle, right?"

"I wasn't going to say that but yes. I'm not going to write about Officer Meadows of course just the transformation if any. In the book make the Officer preoccupied," replied Castle. Sometimes having a reputation as an author just pays off.

"I didn't know him that well. Ron?"

"He never talked about his Dad much," said Officer Johnson. "He was always talking about his younger brother, the best lacrosse player in North America. He lives near me. I ran into him last week and he said that his brother just got a full ride to Virginia to play lacrosse. He was very happy."

"Great, thanks, I better let you go or the Sergeant will kick my ass."

Lacrosse, thought Castle. Could it be that easy?

The increase in noise alerted Kate that something was going on. Checking the time on her Dad's watch, the Castle clan has arrived, she surmised. I wonder how Alexis will handle Captain Gates.

Martha and Alexis were discovered after only taking a couple of steps off of the elevator. "Mrs. R", chorused Esposito and Ryan.

"Javier, Kevin," waved Martha, "You must join us for lunch. Richard should be up shortly to collect Katherine then we can be off."

Alexis used the distraction to approach Captain Gates' office. "Sir," said Alexis, "I was wondering if you could talk with me about a career in Law Enforcement."

"Now is not a good time."

Alexis stepped into the office and continued, "I've been my Dad's research assistant for as long as I can remember. I remember all of the assignments he gave me. Even the one from yesterday," said Alexis in a low voice.

"Come in and close the door," said Captain Gates in a voice that could be heard in the room. "I'm not sure I like you working on this."

Smiling, "That's what my Dad said you would say. Some of the people in the 12th have been extended family members for the past five to six years Captain. This place is a second home to my Dad and now my Stepmom. I care about what happens here. Besides, I'm my Father's daughter he needed a researcher and I gave him no choice."

"This is what we know…," continued Alexis. Alexis concluded the discussion by saying "….Dad thinks you will need a court order to find out who bought the Bank Drafts." Showing the Captain a USB drive in the palm of her hand and offering to shake the Captain's hand Alexis said in a slight loud voice, "Thank you for your time Captain. You have given me a lot to think about."

Quickly palming the drive, Captain Gates opens the door and replies, "My pleasure Miss Castle." As they approached the Castle clan gathering Captain Gates caught Kate's eye and gave a small nod. Maybe she is more her Grandfather's daughter thought Kate. I wonder what Castle would say to that, 'My daughter the Spy.' As Kate started to laugh she caught Castle's eye and said "later".

'Castles' thought Captain Gates; they sure do make life interesting.

At lunch Alexis and Rick caught the Team up on the current Gates situation. Everyone was relieved that two of the three cases could be eliminated. When Castle proposed a solution for the third they were dubious. With Martha and Alexis safely in a cab on their way to see the 'First Date', Rick walked Kate back to the precinct. "Kate there was a detail outside the Loft this morning," said Castle.

"I know. I thought it was on me, but it didn't move when I came to work."

"It followed us here," said Castle. "That means it's on me or Alexis. It had better be on me," said Castle with the grim determination Kate had heard before.

"They probably have figured out that you are helping Captain Gates and watching where you go."

"Let's hope that's it, because I plan on going nowhere related to the case. I think I have a couple of calls to make to stick together the pieces and that's it. The next question is how do we play it? That is up to Captain Gates I guess."

"Plans?"

"I'm going to walk for a bit. I've got some nervous energy to lose."

"Don't lose it all," teased Kate.

"That will not be a problem," smiled Castle. "Hurry home."

After giving Castle a quick kiss on the check, Kate skipped up the steps.

**Back at the loft**

Dinner conversation at the Castle place was light, airy, and rushed. Martha was going out with some friends and Alexis was going clubbing with some of her friends. After Kate and Rick finished the dinner chores, they split up for their normal after dinner routine, Rick to the den to write for a little, and Kate to read and relax. When Kate heard Castle come out of the den after only fifteen minutes, she knew just what to do. She turned off the TV put on her favorite mix of Brenda Russell, Keiko Matsui, Foreplay, and Sade. She turned down the lights and lead Castle over to the fireplace. No words were spoken as they watched the flames and listened to the music. The first gentle touch, lead to a gentle caress, to an enduring kiss, and just as things started to get interesting Kate's phone rang.

"Detective Beckett,...got it."

"Come on Castle, we got a case," sometimes I hate this job groaned Kate.

As they exited the Loft Kate and Rick noticed the detail was still in position. As they drove away in Kate's cruiser Kate remarked, "They are following, and their tradecraft stinks."

"Well I think we can conclude it's me they are following. The biggest question is why?"

"Still don't think it's related to Captain Gates," asked Kate.

"It doesn't feel right," said Castle.

**At the Crime Scene**

The crime scene was at a Veterinarian Hospital. From the vehicles present Kate knew that the Coroner, Esposito and Ryan where already here.

"What to do we have Officer Park?"

"A bad one Detective," said the Officer shaking his head.

"The victim is a vet, Doctor Steve Lewis. He was here with his assistants taking the animals they are boarding for a last walk then catching up on notes. He called his wife, another vet, Doctor Elaine Lewis around seven-fifteen. She asked him to bring some items home from the market. At nine o'clock Elaine called Mary Jo Stanton," pointing to a young woman talking with Ryan and Esposito, "an assistant who only lives a mile to swing by and check. They were taking on the phone when Mary Jo saw the body. Mrs. Lewis is pregnant. She was within two weeks of her due date. She went into labor. Mary Jo called the EMTs for Mrs. Lewis then called us."

"Any idea on how she is doing," asked Castle?

Shaking his head no, "No, the EMT's took her to Mercy so we can check there."

"Ok, anything else," asked Kate?

"It's not pretty Detective. Not pretty at all. Also the drug cabinet was broken into. Mary Jo says medicine and equipment was taken. She will do an inventory once the body is moved. She is really shaken up. It's a bad scene in there Detective."

"Did you do a sweep of the building when you got here?"

"Yes ma'am., both inside and outside. The only thing that we saw was a freshly painted gang sign on the south-east corner of the covered area they use for a dog walk. Everything else looked clean."

"Ok, standard drill let's start a canvas of the residences and businesses around the time frame seven-fifteen to eight o'clock." As Kate was talking to Officer Park she saw Castle head toward Mary Jo, take her by the arm and lead her to the park bench the Hospital had set up outside their entryway. As she approached she saw Castle take off his jacket, wrap it around Mary Jo and gently push her into a sitting position on the bench.

"Javier," said Castle, "If we don't EMTs on the way please get some."

"Right," said Esposito in a small voice. OMG she's going into shock, thought Kate. She continued to watch as Castle knelt in front of Mary Jo and took both of her hands in his.

"Mary Jo look at me," he said in a calming voice. "Is there another assistant who can do the inventory?"

Mary Jo nodded yes and reached into her pocket for her phone. "On speed dial?"

"Number four."

"Their name," Kate asked gently?

"Mike"

"Mike this is Detective Kate Beckett. There has been an incident at the Hospital. We would appreciate it if you could come down here and help us out."

"Where's Mary Jo? What happened?"

"Mary Jo is ok. She is not felling well at the moment. Dr. Steve Lewis was murdered. The drug cabinet was broken into and we would like an inventory of what's missing."

"….OMG….ok…I'll be there. It will take me about forty minutes."

"Thanks. When you get here ask to speak to any of the Detectives. Is there an office manager we should contact?"

"Sarah Miles"

"Thank you"

The phone call to Sarah was eerily similar. She agreed to be at the Hospital in forty-five minutes.

"Castle," Kate asked gently?

"I'll stay her until the EMT's show up."

After a gentle touch to Castle's check, Kate entered the Hospital.

Dr. Perlmutter was in Dr. Steve Lewis's office. He greeted her in his normal fashion, "Good evening Detective Beckett. Where is non-Detective Castle?"

"He is outside with the assistant. She took the doctor's death badly."

From the door way Kate saw that the victim was sitting in his chair with his back to the door. He was slumped over his desk which was positioned so that he could look outside. His head appeared to have been bashed in the head and there was a huge pool of blood at his feet. Someone had taken the blood and had written "Murderer" on the wall.

"It looks like someone came in hit him in the back of the head with the baseball bat. Then went out into the lab returned with a scalpel and slit his wrists just to be sure. I place the time of death between seven and eight o'clock," said Doctor Perlmutter.

On the Doctor's desk were three folders. Two of them were closed. On the open one the Doctor appeared to be writing up his notes on a treatment he gave a patient. Walking into one of the examination rooms Kate saw that the medicine cabinet and the safe for the controlled substances were both open. What was surprising was that very little had been taken.

Kate felt rather than heard Castle come up behind her. "How's Mary Jo," she asked?

"She is starting to cope. The EMT's are with her now. They've known each other for a while. Next semester she was going to start Veterinarian school. "

"Any word about the wife?"

"Flowers, new mothers should receive flowers….No, not that I've heard."

"What do you see?"

"This was personal. We need to see if any of the Doctor's patients have died recently."

"I agree"

"Excuse me," said Officer Park," There are two people here who want to talk to you."

"Thank you Officer Park"

'Doctor Perlmutte, can we close your door for a couple of minutes. One on the assistants is coming by to do the drug inventory and this might upset him?"

"Sure, I should be done and ready to move him in about five minutes."

In the foyer of the Hospital Mike and Sarah were talking with Esposito and Ryan.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, this is Mr. Castle. Thanks for coming down. Dr. Steve Lewis was murdered tonight. We understand that his wife went into labor and is at Mercy Hospital, but we don't know her condition or the baby's. What I need is for you Mark to do an inventory of the drugs that are missing. Please go with Detective Ryan."

"Mrs. Miles what we need to know is has there been any animal deaths in the hospital lately?"

Nodding her head yes, "Just Gretchen, Brad's German Shepherd. That happened yesterday. She was thirteen years old. She had arthritic hips and was blind. The Doctor hated to do it. He had known her since she was a pup when he was working here for his Dad, but she was in such pain."

"What is Brad's name and address," asked Esposito.

"Let me sign in and get that for you. You know he lost his wife just a couple of months ago. Hit and run at the market. Here it is Bradley James he lives at 1711 Elmwood Place, just a couple miles from here. "

"Thanks. We are also going to need the names and addresses of both Doctor's patients for the last three months," said Kate.

"You don't think it's one of our patient's do you?"

"I hope not, but we have to start somewhere. What time did you leave today?"

"Saturday hours are from eight to one. I left about one-fifteen, bought groceries on the way home and just did family things at home."

"Beckett," said Ryan. "Mark says only two things are missing a sedative and a narcotic painkiller."

"Surgical supplies," offered Esposito.

"No antibiotics," committed Castle. "But enough for an assisted suicide."

Javier nods his agreement.

"I've got Mark's statement," continued Ryan. "He and Mary Jo finished walking the dogs they are bordering around six-fifty, they talked with the Doctor in his office till around seven then left. Mark says he stopped at the Kwik Mart for gas and groceries and paid with a credit card for both, and then he went home."

"I still have the gas receipt in the car Detective," said Mark.

With a nod Kate dispatched Mark and Kevin to verify the receipt.

"Once we get the patient list I would like to go and pay Bradley James a visit," said Kate.

"His DMV address matched the one that Sarah gave us," said Esposito.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett badge number 41319, the writing ADA please….."

Several minutes later the Team was on their way to speak with Bradley James. "Castle," said Kate, "We still have our shadow."

"Why," asked an exasperated Castle?

Arriving at the Trees Apartment Complex Esposito spotted the suspect's car and parked in front of it, effectively blocking it in. Kate and Castle knocked on the door of the Resident Manager.

"Sir," said Kate, "I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle. I'm concerned about the well being of one of your residents, Mr. Bradley James in 1711 Elmwood Place. We have reason to believe that he could be a danger to himself. I don't have a warrant right now, but one is on the way. If he does not answer his door could you unlock it for us please? "

"I don't know Detective," replied the manager.

"It quite literally is a matter of life and death," said Castle.

"You do have a Warrant coming?"

"Yes," said Kate showing him her phone, "It's just arrived."

With the manager in tow Kate meets her Team in the parking lot in front of the suspect's door. "What do we know," asks Kate.

"Lights are on; there is sound coming from within TV or radio. There are sliding glass doors that lead to an outside patio," said Esposito.

"Ok you guys with me. Castle the car."

"No. At least put me in a place where I can watch the back door."

After a long moment, "Ok, keep your phone handy, and if you see something phone and get out of the way, you hear me. I do not want to have to file an injury report. We clear."

Castle nods and walks off to cover the back.

"Kate," says Esposito.

"Later. Let's go."

"Mr. James," yelled Kate as she pounded on the front door, "NYPD please open up. Mr. James NYPD we have a warrant please open up." After a moment Kate motions the manager forward, "Unlock it and step back please."

The team drew their weapons and entered the apartment. Finally they found Mr. James in the bathtub filled with blood stained water. Kate hangs her head and reaches for her phone. "Castle we're too late."

"Ok, I think I'll stay outside. I've seen enough for one day."

"Yeah."

"Dispatch this is Detective Kate Beckett there has been a death at 1711 Elmwood Place, we will need the Coroner, CSU, and some uniforms for crowd control…..Yeah I'm already on scene."

It was after one o'clock when the Castle's and their shadow returned to the Loft. They were feeling so bad about the night's activities that they barely acknowledged the night doorman and completely missed Martha waiting for the elevator. "What's wrong my dears," she asked in a quiet voice.

"Mother," exclaimed a surprise Castle, "Bad day, we opened and closed a case, but it was still a bad day."

As the elevator doors were closing they heard "hold the vator," and Alexis came hurrying into view.

Over drinks Kate and Rick told Martha and Alexis about this evening's tragic tales. One tale of a life lost and a life gained. The other tale was about a man that lost his family and his way.

In bed with Kate cuddling close and safely in his arms Rick said "Kate."

"I know, I will look into the hit and run."

"Good," he said as he gave her a gentle hug.

**Sunday at the Loft**

Kate wasn't surprised that Castle had slept in today. Last night Castle had seemed deeply affected by the cases and overly tired when he got home. Sleep well love she thought as she gazed down at him. We will pick up tonight where we left off last night I promise. Kate was surprised to find Alexis apparently waiting for her at the counter top. She smiled when Alexis poured her a cup of coffee. Definitely an ambush, thought Kate, but why?

"Kate," said Alexis, "Will you get off work in time to drive me back to campus?"

"Unless I catch a case sure."

"One of the reasons why I came home this weekend was to talk with you, and we have a little. I just thought that we could use the drive time to talk and not be interrupted."

"You know I could spring for dinner if you don't mind being seen with a cop that's your Step Mon," teased Kate.

"Or my friend Kate," asked Alexis?

"Or my friend Kate," confirmed Kate. "Oh," said Kate, "Could you be sure that Castle see's this." Kate took a memo pad off the fridge and wrote 'Flowers for the new Mom. "He talks in his sleep sometimes, and he said this last night. I'm pretty sure I know who me means, but it would not hurt to remind him."

"You think he meant Dr. Lewis?" When Kate nods Alexis continues, "That sounds like Dad."

"I think he was upset that a father died before he could see his child."

**Sunday at the 12****th**

Kate and her Team had put a good dent in the paperwork of the murder-suicide case they had worked last night before the ADA's arrived to put Kate through her paces yet again. Before leaving for the Conference Room Kate asked Ryan to track down the James hit-and-run file. While being grilled for the third time on the information in the case, Kate saw Captain Gates talk to Esposito and Ryan. They are taking about last night thought Kate. That is just like the Captain to go out and collect the information she needs rather than wait and let it be reported. That is one of the things that make her a good Captain.

After the Boys had finished talking the Captain through the two cases Esposito said, "Sir there are two are things that I need to say about Castle and Beckett."

"Go on Detective," said the Captain.

"First, Castle saved our butts last night. He recognized that one of the witnesses was going into shock and got her stabilized and back in control of herself. I missed that completely."

"Me too," said Ryan. "That could have been really embarrassing."

"Ok and the second thing?"

"Detective Beckett put Castle in a position where he could potentially be in harm's way."

"Javier she also told him to get out of the way if he saw something," added Ryan.

"He attracts trouble Bro, and he's not going to listen. He's safer with us than he is in the car or covering the back door like he did last night."

"Ok I think I got it. What do you want me to tell Kate?"

After a long moment, "Gently remind her that in the tactical situation Castle is not a cop. He helps us out quite a bit, but in a tactical situation we need to find a way to minimize the risk to him."

"One other thing Captain," said Ryan. "Beckett asked me to pull the file on the James hit-and –run. She knows the rules about interference. I think she is feeling sorry for Mr. James."

A little after eleven o'clock the ADA Team pronounced Kate' good to go.' They reminded her of next day's anticipated schedule, dress code etc. More to assure themselves, thought Kate. Kate was surprised to find a note asking her to see Captain Gates.

Knocking on the door, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes, Come in and close the door."

"Congratulations on the quick closure of last night's case."

"We were lucky, unlucky, and lucky. Lucky in that our first hunch paid off. Unlucky in that we did not arrive in time to prevent the suicide, and lucky in that the suicide note called out facts that only the killer would know, and we found the stolen material. Even so I was not a pleasant night for us."

"I understand Castle was helpful?"

"Yes, he recognized that a witness was going into shock, caught it in time and helped her recover. "

"Esposito expressed a concern that you put him in harm's way last night."

Kate was speechless for a moment then recovered. "I needed a set of eyes on the back door. Posting Ryan or Esposito there made no sense. I already had a civilian to protect, the manager. I thought Castle would be safe there. Especially if he just telephoned what he saw," said Kate.

"So there was a small risk. Just keep finding ways to protect him Detective."

"Of course I want to protect him," pleaded Kate in a loud voice, "He's my husband….Captain I'm sorry."

With a wave of her hand, "Accepted and not needed Kate," said the Captain. "I know that. I'm not second guessing you. Neither is Javier. We all want him around. Each situation will be different. Do your best to balance Castle's involvement and protection OK?"

"Yes Sir," said Kate after taking a deep breath. "Anything else?" When the Captain raised her eyebrow, "On the other matter, Castle thinks he needs a couple of phone calls to put the links in place," confided Kate.

"Can he make the calls from here tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know why not."

"Bring your husband with you tomorrow Detective. Please don't be offended if I borrow him around ten to visit a bank or two," said Gates with a gleam in her eye.

"You got the Warrants," exclaimed Kate, "Castle is going to love that."

"Dismissed."

Esposito and Ryan had a file and were waiting for her as she approached her desk.

"Kate, the Captain…" said Esposito.

"Don't," said Kate in a gentle voice. "You care and are concerned, I couldn't ask for a better Teammate, or friend. What do you have?"

"It's the James Hit-and-Run," said Ryan. "It's closed, they got the lady. What's sad is that the incident was caught on camera, but the guard in the video booth did not react. If she did his wife might still be alive."

"What's worse," added Esposito," Is that the camera showed several people walking by looking at her as she bleeds out and they did nothing. Nothing. It was finally called in by a ten-year old."

Slightly depressed by the file's contents Kate got in some gym time and finished the paperwork up prior to leaving for the end of the day.

**Sunday at the Loft**

Castle found Kate's note and immediately called Mercy Hospital and then ordered flowers for the new Mon and her new son. The rest of the day he devoted to Alexis. Over lunch with Alexis and Martha Castle asked when Alexis wanted to head back to school.

"I've asked Kate to drive me Dad, so that we could talk."

"That's OK you guys can talk while I drive."

"They are going to talk about you dear," said Martha.

**Alexis and Kate**

Alexis was waiting for Kate to arrive home from the precinct. "You ready," asked Kate seeing the laundry bag, basket, and backpack by the entryway?

"Sure, Dad could you help with the laundry?"

Picking up the laundry bag and basket, Castle accompanied his daughter and wife down to the car. One nice thing about the cruiser is that parking it for a couple of minutes in front of the Loft doesn't upset too many people or attract too much attention. After receiving a quick kiss form Kate and a huge hug from Alexis he watched them depart and noticed that his shadow was gone.

"Let me start," said Alexis. "I think I can safely say that we both love my Dad, and collectively we want what's best for him. "

"I agree," said Kate. "I know that he loves you completely and will do anything for you. I also think he has done a great job of raising you. I also know that you are starting a period of your life where opportunities seem endless. You consider yourself an adult and capable of resolving all of your problems by yourself. And for the most part you are correct. One of the things you must not forget is your Dad's love and his willingness to help no matter what the situation."

"I know."

"As far as our relationship goes, I don't think you need much of a Step Mom, although I can be one if you need be to. I think I can be either a big sister or a friend. If you let me, or want me to be that is. I can keep your secrets, but you need to know if there is something I think your Dad needs to know I will tell you so. If you don't tell him, then I may. Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt him. You need to help me find our middle ground."

"I'm ok with that, and I will….I've seen how you look at Dad and how he looks at you. I'm glad. It looks like you have found each other. You look so happy."

"We are. It took us a long time to finalize realize that we belong together. But here we are."

"Kate, if you ever break my Dad's heart. I'll…"

"I know sweetie, you can stomp whatever is left of me into the ground, because I probably don't deserve to live. ...Now then, How's Max?"

**Sunday Night at the Loft**

When Kate arrived home she was met be an anxious Castle. "Well," said Castle?

"Well what," teased Kate as she walked into the bedroom?

"What did she say," said Castle following Kate into the bedroom and watching her stow he weapon and badge?

"We both decided that we love you and can share," teased Kate again. "This is from your daughter," said Kate as she gave Castle a ferocious hug, "and this is from me." As she pulled his head down for a long and passionate kiss. Alexis was momentary forgotten when Rick scooped Kate up and deposited her on the bed.

Much later after a shower and ice cream, Kate was reading while Castle was pretending to watch TV, Kate remembered what Captain Gates told her about the warrants.

"Good," Rick said, "I think we can wrap everything up for inspection by COB tomorrow. Any news on the hit-and-run?"

Kate watched the joy leave Castle's face as she told him about Mr. James's wife.

**Monday at the Loft**

Taking a shower with Kate has all kinds of fringe benefits, thought Castle. Not the least of which is having Kate hug you while you wash her back, and the look in her eyes as she washes yours. As Kate was leaving the shower she felt Castle's hand on her shoulder. She stopped and let Castle enfolder in a hug from behind. 'I got you' whispered a voice in her mind. 'I got you too,' she whispered back. Turning around she gave Castle a short kiss full of passion and promise. "Later Castle," she breathed. A gentle swat on her posterior was Castles' only reply.

Breakfast was light by Castle's standards, just cereal, toast, and coffee. Kate chose yogurt, toast and coffee.

**Monday at the 12****th**

When Castle came into the 12th he went directly to Kate's desk, adjusted the chair, picked up the phone and started dialing. "School secretary please…..Yes, Mrs. Collins is it. Hi, I'm Richard Castle and…Thank You I'm glad you like them. I'm doing some research on my next one and I was wondering if you could help….Great. What I would like to know is the numbers and types of college scholarships the kids from this school have earned. … I'm just trying to get a feel for the neighborhood based upon the achievements of the high school kids….I know I shouldn't ask for names, but did Sergeant Meadows youngest get the lacrosse scholarship? ….Great, good for him. .. Do you think you could tell me the name of the University? … Virginia. I hear they have a real good program….Thank you…No I don't have a title yet. Thanks again."

"Castle," said Ryan. "You probably could make it as a con man."

"Think so? Let's hope this call is just as productive. …Listing for Coach Anthony Clarke please. Coach I'm helping out Mrs. Collins, the school secretary for PS317 get a head start on her graduation bulletin….. I was hoping you could confirm that Tom Meadows will be attending Virginia on a full ride lacrosse scholarship?...He will. Thanks. Coach if I may? How did you find out about him, because I don't remember Virginia recruiting in this area before….Your brother recommended him, you invited him down for a workout and you convinced Coach Starling that Tom was a diamond in the rough. …Thanks again coach."

"Good news," asked Esposito?

"Another piece of the puzzle fits," said Castle. Seeing Kate get of the elevator from stowing her 'court outfit' in her locker, Castle retreated to 'his' chair. When Kate sat down she shrieked 'Castle' and immediately adjusted her chair. Both Ryan and Esposito had to turn away before their laughter showed, but the sight of Detective Becket sitting in the chair with her feet dangling in the air was funny.

To pass the time while waiting for the day's activities to truly begin, Kate reviewed her Teams' reports on the murder-suicide prior to final submittal and formerly closing the cases. Esposito, Ryan, and Castle pretended to look at Police Bulletins while really talking sports. Eventually Captain Gates completed her morning startup ritual and approached the Team's area in the bullpen. Straightening up on her approach Castle said, "Captain the phone calls filled in a gap. Hopefully this morning's expedition will be equally as successful. After that, how do you want to play it?"

"If we are successful in obtaining the information this morning, would you mind coming with me and laying it out to the Chief of Detectives?"

"You sure Captain? I'm not sure the Chief of Detectives will approve of a civilian getting involved in NYPD internal matters."

"He left me no choice," said the Captain in a firm voice.

"Then I would be honored Sir," said Castle in his most serious tone of voice.

Eventually Kate heard "Castle, let's go collect some puzzle pieces." She started to smile as she watched Castle, her husband, and Captain Gates walk toward the elevators.

"Kate," said Ryan in a low voice.

Nodding toward the Castle and the Captain Kate responded in a voice that both Esposito and Ryan could hear, "I was just remembering the look of absolute fury on the Captain's face when Castle used the Mayor card to get to be my shadow again, and now look at them."

Kate was pleasantly remembering the Captain Gates incidents, the disapproving glances, the fateful Valentine's Day gift gone south, and the kiss in the street after the bomb incident. She was brought back to reality by the ringing of her phone. "Detective Beckett…Sure Sir I understand. Tomorrow then."

"My trial date has been delayed by a day," Kate announced to her Team. Looking at the elevator Kate thought 'Castle I should be with you.' A faint 'You are' echoed in her mind. With a sigh, Kate sat down at her terminal and pretended to read the bulletins while waiting for Castle to return.

**The Captain and Castle**

Their first stop was the 3rd Uptown Bank. "Mr. Castle do you have the Police Credential on you," asked Captain Gates.

"Yes Sir."

"Then wear it please."

It didn't take Captain Gates long to convince the receptionist that it really was in her bosses best interest to see them right away. "Mrs. Tully, I'm Captain Gates and this is Mr. Castle we have a Warrant for some information about a Bank Draft purchase," said Captain Gates.

Reaching out her hand and taking the warrant Mrs. Tully said, "I've asked our attorney to join us. He will be here in a moment." In a few seconds the door opened "Tom Neal is part of our legal staff. Tom this is Captain Gates and Mr. Castle. It seems they have given us this."

After handshakes, Mr. Neal read the Warrant and commented, "It's in order Mary and seems simple enough. Is it possible to know what this is about?"

"As you can see your bank has done nothing wrong. It's just that the proceeds from the Bank Draft were used to set up an off shore account in order to bribe someone," said Castle.

"How did you get the Bank Draft number," asked Mrs. Tully.

"I called and asked," said Castle. Seeing the looks of disbelieve on their faces he continued. "Really I explained the situation and they faxed me the information."

"Give us a moment and will pull that up for you." With that Mrs. Tully made a call cited the Bank Draft Number and offered coffee to the Captain and Castle. A couple of minutes later the receptionist brought in a folder.

"The information you asked for Ma'am."

"Thanks Sue."

After a quick check to be sure nothing else was present Mrs. Tully handed the folder to Captain Gates.

The information was quite detailed, the date and time of the purchase, the name of the Teller and the name of the purchaser. When Captain Gates read the name she shook her head in disbelieve and handed the file to Castle.

"Mrs. Tully if it's not too much trouble could we get the camera footage of this transaction," asked Castle.

"No harm Mary," said Tom. "The Warrant doesn't ask for it, but it allows them to make a positive identification. " With a nod Mrs. Tully made another phone call.

"You can pick that up on your way out. Is there anything else?"

"Thank you," said Captain Gates and Castle. With the file and the video in hand they left the bank and made their second stop.

The process was repeated at the second bank. Both the Captain and Castle were shocked and surprised to find out that the other two Bank Drafts had been sent by two other individuals. The conclusion was unmistakable; three individuals had conspired to frame Captain Gates.

"How would you play this," asked the Captain.

Standing beside the cruiser Captain Gates asked, "Let's view the camera footage to be sure. Then I would have all of the case files there so that I could show them the differences between the real and the fake documents, and how easy it is to miss. Then I would tackle each case at a time. The bribe didn't happen; the dying declaration is a little tougher. We show why he came forward at this time. You can restate your alibi and explain the timing of your house purchase. Attacking Sergeant Meadows directly is not needed. Then the blackmail case falls away, because of the fake document and the check."

After looking at her watch Captain Gates made a call. "Two-thirty in the IA area, you can ride with me."

Castle nodded his acceptance as he got into the car.

"Castle," said Captain Gates, "I have a lunch appointment. Could you look at the video and let me know. In any case I'll pick you up here at two o'clock. "

"Sure. I'll be here."

Esposito watched Kate get up grab her and Castle's coffee cup and head into the break room. A moment later he watched Castle step off the elevator and head toward the video review room. When she met him with a cup of coffee Javier was astonished. How did she know, thought Javier? "Hey Bro let's go see what Castle's got," said Esposito to Ryan. The videos by themselves were nothing, just three Captains' buying Bank Drafts. Not usual to be sure, but not that out of the ordinary. It's was when they learned what the money was used for, did the Team get angry.

Kate got extremely anxious when Castle told them about the plans to brief the Chief of Detectives. "Castle what if the Chief asks you about how you were able to recognize the fake documents so easily?"

"I'll tell him the truth; I just won't put it in context, nor take it to its conclusion. Anyway why aren't you getting ready for Court?"

"Delayed until tomorrow."

"I've never watched a trial. What time does it start?"

"Typically the testimony doesn't begin till after lunch. Before then they get all of the procedural stuff taken care of. Both sides do their opening remarks, and then they break for lunch. I'm on after Lanie. Why do you want to come?"

"Just something I've never done. Speaking of lunch, shall we, you guys too," said Castle with a smile.

**The Captain and Castle **

When they entered IA's Conference Room Castle recognized Detective Sergeant Collins and the three case file boxes, with the documents laid out on the table, but not the other three gentlemen. Chief Jones, Commander Howard, Captain Meriwether, this is Mr. Castle. I asked him to look into this for me.

"I civilian," said the Chief with a snarl.

"Yes Sir, You made it clear I couldn't use any of my people. So I asked the best analyst I know to help me."

"We will talk about that later," said the Commander.

"Victoria, this is good timing on your part. We were planning to formally charge you tomorrow. So I'm anxious to see what you have."

"Yes Sir, I'll let Mr. Castle walk you through it."

"Gentlemen," said Castle in his best story teller voice. "It is a story about three close friends from the Academy, Captains all, coming together and conspiring to help their friends. The three individuals are Captain Perez, Captain Clarke, and Captain Jenkins."

"Mr. Castle that's a pretty serious allegation," said the Chief.

"Yes Sir. It is, but I can substantiate it."

"What did they hope to accomplish," said the Commander.

"Their purpose was two-fold. Their immediate objective was to remove Captain Gate from consideration for the Commanders billet, thereby increasing Captain Perez's chances. A secondary objective was to tarnish the Captain's reputation enough so that she would be removed from command of the 12th. This would free up a spot for Captain Jenkins, removing him from the 'Surplus List'. Captain Clarke was just helping his friends."

"You seem well informed, continue," said Captain Meriwether.

Picking up one of the forged/altered documents Castle pointed out the alterations and explained how it was done. The command staff was in shock.

"I've read through those documents at least a dozen times and never noticed," said Captain Meriwether. "Now that I see it, it is obvious."

"Mr. Castle," said the chief. "This is not first time you have seen this is it?"

"No sir"

"Care to elaborate," continued the Chief in a tone that made it a command rather than a question.

"Personal painful history Sir," replied Castle with true pain in his voice. "Researching the death of Detective Beckett, my wife's, mother Jo Ann Beckett, the altered documents stopped us dead in our tracks."

"I thought she killed her Mother's killer."

"She did Sir, but we don't know who hired him."

Senator Bracken, thought Captain Gates. That explains the integration approach. Kate really does know how it feels to have someone in power kill a loved one and get away with it. Later.

"If I may Sir I would like to go through the material case by case. The bribery case does stand up to close scrutiny. The amount is too low and still is an even number. No interest was paid. After I called an obtained the Bank Draft Numbers that opened the account."

"Wait, you called and got the information yourself? You didn't use an agency or anybody else?"

"That's right I called and asked, of course I knew all the answers to the 'non-security' questions like Mother's maiden name and High School graduated from. Really, they need to come up with better security questions."

"Captain Gates got Warrants for us to look at who bought them." As Castle laid out the documents they had received from the banks. "As you can see Captain Perez contributed five thousand and the other two contributed two thousand five hundred. My guess is after they tarnished the Captain's reputation they would harvest the money."

"The blackmail case of the promotion board member is also easily dismissed," continued Castle. "If you look at the case access list the only people still alive are Captain Jenkins and Captain Gates. Captain Jenkins is the only other person alive that knew the board member was being investigated, he contributed to the bribe fund, and we have the obviously forged papers. The fact that the Captain 'found' the papers as he was scrubbing the board members papers after his death, is just too much of a coincidence."

"You have made your point. Continue," said the Chief.

"This one is the toughest," said Castle, "because Sergeant Meadows probably does think that Captain Gates was an informant. There are three real good reasons why he came forward at this time. One he is dying of cancer and thinks he is righting a wrong; also he was persuaded by his old friends Captain Perez and Captain Clarke. Also Captain Clarke's brother was able to give Sergeant Meadow's youngest son a full ride to Virginia to play lacrosse. That is why he came forward. He did it to right a wrong, to help his comrades, and see that his son is safely taken care of. We have the Captain's alibi for the night in question and the financial trail on how she got the money to but their house."

After Captain Gates reiterated her alibi and showed where the money came from for the purchase the board was satisfied.

"Victoria I never believed, but we had to check," said Captain Meriwether.

"Of course."

"I'll let the promotion board members know that this all was nonsense," said the Chief. "Commander the Captains are all yours."

"Sir," said Castle. "If possible could you leave the Sergeant out of it? I'm convinced he thinks he is doing the right thing. Perhaps you could talk to him and explain how the Captain got her money?"

"Chief?"

"I have no objection."

On the way back to the loft Captain Gates asked, "Care to talk about Senator Bracken?"

"There is nothing to tell," came Castle's guarded reply.

"Did he order the hit on Detective Beckett's Mom?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm assuming that the only reason he is still free is that you can't conclusively prove it." When Castle didn't respond the Captain continued, "So when Detective Beckett put her career on the line and made the bomb threat call…"

"It was the finest example of a NYPD officer placing the interests of the people she has sworn to serve and protect over her own," said Castle with a touch of pride. "It was a fine example ofan Officer remaining true to their oath no matter what the cost. Captain if you really want to thank for me for this, forget what you think you know. He is dangerous."

After a while, "What dots did you connect," asked Castle?

"Her interrogation of the prisoner was the first clue. The reason she could reach him that way is that she really had lost a loved one and felt powerless to do anything about it. The second was your tone of voice. We have known each other for a while now I recognized the hurt in your voice."

"Ok, I'm going to say it again, forget everything about this conversation. He is a very dangerous man."

"Ok, just remember, you have a friend. If you think I can help just ask."

With a shake of his head Castle lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride back to the 12th.

**Back at the 12****th**

The shift had just ended and the Team was still hanging around. There had been no word, or even a hint of a word from either Captain Gates or Castle. Looking at my watch won't make him come any sooner, thought Kate. "Guys," said Kate in a low voice. "There is no sense in you hanging around I'll call you as soon as I know."

"If I leave before finding out Jenny will kill me," confessed Ryan.

"Lanie promised slow torture," added Esposito.

"Ok, we are all waiting together," said Kate. Javier watched as Kate turned her head and started to look at the elevator. Kate had gotten out of her chair and had taken one step toward the elevator when the doors opened and the Captain and Castle stepped out. The smile on the Captain's face was infectious and a clear indication of how the meeting went.

She hurried over to the Team and nodded. "I want to thank you guys for not getting involved. It would have made things messy. There will not be an enquiry and all of the cases will be closed. Thanks to the good work done by Mr. Castle. Unfortunately there will be some disciplinary hearing for several Officers. Please do not add to the rumor mill. I'm pretty sure the Department wants this to remain low profile. Mr. Castle at a later date there are several things I want to discuss with you. Not the least of which is how you knew the answers to the banks security questions."

**At the Loft**

When they arrived at the Loft, the Castles started their well-practiced domestic routine. Kate would stow her weapon and badge, put her phone on the charger and change into house clothes while Castle started the dinner preparations. On her way to help him she would sort and deliver the mail. Once dinner was under way Castle would go change and Kate would set the table and then work through her mail. The only wrinkle tonight was the call they made to Alexis with the good news about the Captain.

Castle thought Kate took the news that Captain Gates had pieced together their involvement with Senator Bracken. "She's a good Detective Castle," said Kate "and she understands the dangers of political figures. We will all be ok." Castle looked up at the gentle touch on his hand, and was rewarded with a smile and like some many times before got lost in Kate's eyes. 'I love you' he thought. 'I love you' said a ghost voice in his mind.

The Castles' are not avid TV people, but every Monday night they made it a point to watch their favorite show about and a male and female PI Team. This night's tale was about the PI's tracking down a missing first edition book.

**Tuesday**

**At the Loft**

Castle had prepared a light breakfast. When Kate got to the counter top she saw that Castle had set out a yogurt, a bagel and some fresh fruit for her and was pouring her a cup of coffee as she set down.

"Do you want to have lunch before the trial," Castle asked?

"Don't tell me you really want to watch a trial," responded Kate?

"I've never been, I'm sure there is something I could learn and use."

"Ok, but at O'Neil's its right near the Courthouse. It will have to be early, eleven-thirty."

"Ok"

**At the Courthouse**

After lunch Castle went to the Courtroom and waited for the trial to begin. In all the hustle of the week, Castle remembered that he never asked Kate what case was being tried. …The Franklin case, Castle thought as soon as he saw the victim's wife. This could be interesting.

The first witness was Lanie. Castle had to admit that she was very much the professional on the stand. Her testimony was clear concise and definitely authoritve. He was surprised when after she had finished her testimony she slid in beside him and gave a wink. "I'm your chaperon," she whispered.

Kate was up next. With the proper leading questions Kate was able to go through her narrative without any difficulty. She sounded calm and professional as she laid out the theory of the case, and the flow of the facts leading up to the discovery of the payoff and the murder weapon. On the stand Kate looked and sounded like a professional. Castle admitted to himself that the did not like Kate's 'professional' look. For him it was too sterile, I'm glad she does choose that look normally, thought Castle.

"Detective," begin the Defense Attorney, "you stated that one of the key pieces of information was provided by the victim's 'professional female companion.' "

"Yes, Sir, she steered us away from the blackmail theory of the case to the revenge theory."

"How did you contact her?"

"She has a web site. We got the contact information off of it; we called her and set up a date. The date was not what she expected."

"Did you make the call?"

"No Sir"

"Which Detective on your squad used NYPD funds and time to make a date with a Prostitute," said the Defense Attorney with a theatrical show of disgust?

"No member of the NYPD made the call Sir."

"Well then, who did?"

"My husband." Beside him, Castle felt Lanie try to control a laugh. In his mind Castle felt a voice whisper, I'm going to feed this jackal to a tiger, ready Love?

"Your husband?"

"Yes he made the date. They met in a public place. I immediately joined them, and conducted the interview. After the interview she went her way, we went back to the 12th."

"Is your husband in the habit of making dates with prostitutes?"

"No. You could ask him yourself if you want, or I could ask him."

"Why don't you ask him," sneered the Counselor.

"Hey Castle," said Kate in a loud voice. "Are you in the habit of making dates with prostitutes?"

"No love. I have you. Why would I need them?"

Bang, bang goes the gavel. "Order in the Court," said the Judge. "Bailiff please remove that man from the Courtroom," ordered the judge. As Castle got up and left the Courtroom the smile on Kate's face was enormous.

"Your Honor I object," said the Defense Attorney.

"I do not like outbursts from the gallery," confessed the Judge. "but Counselor you told her to ask him."

"How was I supposed to know that he was here," complained the Defense Attorney?

"I suggest you try to get back to a proper cross examination," said the Judge.

Later over dinner in the Loft Kate told Castle that the Defense Attorney never recovered from that blundering attempt to discreet the testimony, and the rest of the trial went like clockwork. She also confided that was the best possible answer he could have given.

**Epilog**

About two week later it was announced that Captain Moreno had been named to the Commander's Post. Captain Gates was disappointed, but told her 'A Team' that there was another opportunity coming up in three to six months, and she would remain on the short list.


End file.
